


Even Heroes Need A Bedtime Story

by Jsongbird2013



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Daddy Sherlock, Innocent, Johnlock - Freeform, Little Baby Hamish, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Papa John, Parent!lock, Parental Love, Parentlock, Sleep, bedtime story, does anyone even read these?, mindbogglingly sweet, using all the tags so that someone will notice this fic because it's my first on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsongbird2013/pseuds/Jsongbird2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish has a nightmare, so Sherlock tells him a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Heroes Need A Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Jules and I'll be your author today. This is my first work on Ao3 so please enjoy. I wrote this for my friend, Dahl, and hope she enjoys it. Have a nice read!

John snuggled into bed under the duvet next to Sherlock after having just tucked in Hamish for the night. The air was still and calm and John hoped to himself that tonight him and his husband could get some sleep. Over the last few nights Hamish had awoken at ungodly hours due to nightmares, which wasn’t surprising given the things Sherlock had exposed him to. Sherlock curled around his husband and sighed into his hair.

“What if Hamish have another nightmare?” Sherlock asked with a hint of worry in his voice that he only showed towards John and Hamish.

“Then it will be completely your fault for taking a five year old to the scene of a triple homicide.” John whispered, guilt tripping Sherlock for the third time this week, but the detective only sighed and shrugged it off.

“I mean what will we do?” Sherlock clarified with furrowed brows as he tightened his grip around his husband.

“We’ll do what we always do, and hopefully you’ll learn your lesson,” John said, being a comforting pain in Sherlock’s arse, per-usual. Sherlock inhaled a heavy breath as he desperately tried to find sleep. Eventually John slipped into slumber, leaving Sherlock to chase after the ever elusive prospect of sleep all on his own.

Some time later, while Sherlock was still staring at the back of John’s neck, having given up on sleep entirely, there was a light tap on the door.

“Daddy?” A small frightened voice whispered from behind the door. Sherlock frowned and slid out of bed carefully as not to wake John. Sherlock silently opened the door and slipped out to face his son who had his baby blanket draped around his shoulders and a teddy bear hanging limply in his hands. Sherlock smiled, trying to convey comfort as he knelt before his son.

“Another nightmare?” Sherlock whispered knowingly. The five-year-old merely nodded causing Sherlock to sigh before taking his child in his arms and carrying him upstairs to his room. Sherlock set the boy on his bed and ruffed up his hair.

“How about I tell you a story to make it better?” Sherlock asked, trying his best to be a comforting parent. Hamish’s eyes lit up and he nodded happily, he loved hearing his Daddy’s stories. The detective smiled lovingly at his child and pulled him into his lap.

“Do you know how I met your papa?” Sherlock asked, to which Hamish shook his head.

“Well, I had been looking for a flatmate because I couldn’t pay the rent on my own. So, one day while I was working at Bart’s an old friend of Papa and mine came in and introduced us. That was the first time I deduced Papa.” Sherlock said with a devious grin.

“But Daddy, you’re not allowed to deduce Papa!” Hamish giggled.

“Yes, but back then Papa didn’t know that Daddy could deduce him, he was actually quite surprised. I told him about his recent return from Afghanistan, his psychosomatic limp; I told him about Auntie Harry and Aunt Clara, he-”

“He fell for you right there didn’t he!?” Hamish asked, excitedly.

“No, that took a long time, my little Hamish. First, Papa came and look at the flat with me, can you believe as soon as he stepped in the kitchen he called my experiments rubbish?”

“But, Daddy, Papa said you're not allowed to keep experiments in the kitchen!”

“Hush now Hamish, Daddy never follows rules,” Sherlock corrected before continuing. “Then Papa and I ran all around London for years, I’d solve crimes and forget my pants and Papa would blog about it” Sherlock said fondly, the nostalgia washing over him pleasantly. “Though there was the one time I made Papa quite angry.” Sherlock mused, guilt heavy in his voice.

“What did you do, Daddy?” Hamish asked earnestly.

“There was a man named Moriarty, he’s long dead now, don’t you worry about him, but he forced me to fake my death. He had threatened to kill Papa, Uncle Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, and Auntie Molly, so I did it. I jumped off St. Bart’s hospital to save their lives.” Hamish winced as these words poured out of his father’s mouth. He had heard his Papa speak of this incident before, always under the circumstances of argument, or tears.

“Please stop Daddy, I don’t like it when you talk about the time you died. It makes Papa sad, it scares me.” Hamish whispered, his face falling to copy that of a kicked puppy. Sherlock felt a pang of guilt and scooped his young child into his arms.

“But then, years later, Papa and I got married, and we decided to adopt a handsome baby boy. We named him Hamish, after his Papa, and do you know what, he grew up to be just like his namesake. Strong, brave and loyal,” Hamish had dozed off in his daddy’s arms, yet Sherlock continued as he stroked his son’s hair. “And I am thankful for that fact everyday. Thank God you are just like your papa, your papa is a hero, I’m no good, but you, Hamish, you’re going to be great.” Sherlock smiled down at his son and tucked him into bed before sauntering back downstairs to join his spouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are much accepted but in no means necessary, have a lovely day! :)


End file.
